From Parent To Child
by ScarlettRin
Summary: "How many boys do you think you are going to date! And, anyways, you shouldn't go out with boys until you are 18 years old. I mean, why hurry! You only are 14" Ryo replied, seriously. "Dad, you and mum married when she was 18." Rin protested, indignantly. "2-0 for your daughter" Rika said. [Flashfic] [Final Chapter to "Little Big Love" & "Take on your responsibilities!"]


H _ello everybody! This oneshot is intended to be a third and ending chapter to the "Ryuki Children' Trilogy", let's call it this way. :)_

 _So, after "Little Big Love" and "Take on your responsibilities!", here comes one last oneshot._

 _I just want to thank you all for your support, favourites and reviews. Hope I can write some Ryuki again soon._

 _Enjoy it!_

 _XoXo_

 _L._

* * *

 **From Parent to Child**

The girl smiled amused and a little, refined laugh escaped her soft lips.

Her elegant white halter - simple and not too low-necked - enhanced the black necklace around her thin neck. Her miniskirt was one of her shortest, but it wasn't too daring. Despite it, she wasn't feeling comfortable with that on, since she kept on pushing the skirt towards her knees, discreetly, hiding her hands under the table. Her white heeled sandals were of a famous and expensive fashion brand, as well as the silver bracelet around her wrist: they both were generous gifts of her grandmother.

But the thing that really gave her a touch of grace was the blond cascade of wavy hair, which fell along her back with perfect and uniform waves. Together with the charming amethyst colour of her feline eyes, it gave her an angelic and nearly otherworldly aspect. And the boy sitting at the opposite side of the table couldn't take his eyes off her.

«Look at him, he's drooling over her» muttered the tall and tanned man sitting at the bar on the opposite side of the street. A wall of faux ivy hid his table and he watched the couple of teenagers, sitting on the other side, from a hole in the plants. «It's obvious she's not feeling comfortable. She should get up and run away.»

«She doesn't seem to be in discomfort and he isn't drooling at all» sighed the long red-haired woman sitting in front of him. «They just look like a normal couple of embarrassed fourteen-year-old teenagers on their first date, that's all.»

«And does that look like a normal first-date-miniskirt? Where did you buy it?» complained the man, moving his blue eyes from the ivy hole towards his wife, who was staring at him with her arms crossed and a scornful expression.

«Does that look like anything I would buy? She's probably bought it by herself! Or probably it was my mother, since they usually go shopping together. We don't share the same fashion taste, you know.»

«Oh well, if she bought it with Rumiko we are on sure ground» he sighed, running his fingers through his perfect hair. Then, he turned to look at the young couple.

«Oh» he startled, distancing himself from the hole.

«What's up, Ryo?» Rika asked, looking at his surprised expression.

«Rin's gone.»

«Has she gone to the bathroom?» asked Rika.

«Has she run away from that idiot?» smiled Ryo.

«Has she come to ask what the _hell_ are you doing in here?» twittered Rin, suddenly sitting at the table with her parents.

Ryo and Rika both jumped on their chairs, surprised.

«R-Rin!» they uttered as their daughter peered at them, with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face.

«Well then, Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama, to what do I owe the honour of your presence, here?» Rin sighed, massaging her eyelids, careful not to smudge her eyeliner.

«I bet that you can guess it on your own, if you try hard enough» Rika smiled, leaning her elbows on the table as she drank her ice tea.

«Dad?» Rin asked, turning instinctively towards Ryo with a wondering expression.

«Oh come on, it can't be always my fault!» Ryo burst, pouting. «It's too easy to dump it on me!»

«By all means, it was not my idea!» Rika glared at her husband, outraged.

«But you are here as well!»

«I only came to keep a check on you and to avoid embarrassing scenes!» his wife replied, annoyed.

«Okay, let's calm down, please. And let's just speak in a lower voice, I just don't want Kai to find us out. Officially, I'm supposed to be talking on the phone with a desperate friend of mine, at the moment» Rin warned them, peeking at the boy through her father's ivy hole.

«How did you find us out?» Ryo grumbled, staring at his daughter.

«Am I your daughter or not?» she replied, sweetly smiling to her father.

Ryo replied to her smile with another one, but soon he regained his composure.

«Hell no, young lady. Your _daddy's_ _girl_ grin is not going to work this time» Ryo muttered, crossing his arms.

«You tried, Rin» Rika said, sipping her cold tea.

«Darnit, my technique is losing efficacy» Rin snapped her fingers, vexed. «I wanted to exploit it right to the end before losing my "daddy's only girl" preemption right».

«Hey Sweetheart, let's go back on the main topic. Where did you meet that rat?»

«Rat?! But he's the captain of the school basket team! And one of the most wanted boys of the whole school!»

«Or wanted by the police?» Ryo protested.

«Daddy.»

«He has an ear ring.»

«I have two.»

«This has nothing to do with you, you are a girl. And his hair are bleached blond.»

«His hair are natural blond. And mine too.»

«I don't like him.»

«Sure is it him or are you just going to hate all the boys I'm going to date?» Rin sighed, sitting on the third chair.

«How many boys do you think you are going to date?! And, anyways, you shouldn't go out with boys until you are 18 years old. I mean, why hurry?! You only are 14» Ryo replied, seriously.

«Dad, you and mum married when she was 18. And she was underage when you started dating! At least Kai and me are of the same age!» Rin protested, indignantly.

«2-0 for your daughter» Rika said, nibbling at her straw.

«No, 2-0 my arse! If he even brushes you, I'm beating the crap out of him. If he breaks your heart, I'm breaking his legs. If you try to sneak out with him at night, I'm shutting you in your room. Understood?» Ryo burst out, peremptory.

«But dad!»

«They called it dictatorship» Rika commented, ironically.

«You are too young for these things.» Ryo concluded, crossing his arms.

«But mum could...»

«Well, mum wasn't my daughter» Ryo hushed her, finishing his coffee.

«Thanks God» Rika added by instinct, receiving a nasty look by her husband.

«You know what, dad? I'm going to do the hell I want!» Rin protested, getting up from the chair «Mum?»

«Go on, baby» Rika nodded, calmly.

«And you know what? You should trust me, dad, because you brought me up well. And I've never acted stupidly or never done stupid things, such as running away from home at 14 without saying anything to anyone to live like an hermit in an unreachable Digital World. So, I deserve your trust and, above all, I don't deserve a good lecture from you! And then you should be ashamed of yourself, I mean, dragging mum around in her conditions!»

«Hey, she was the one who wanted to come with me!» Ryo replied, blushing at those words.

«Mum just wanted Second Daughter to witness to this situation before she is born. Just to be sure she learns what awaits her.» Rika laughed, caressing her 8-months-bump. «Anyway don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. So please, keep on with this super interesting conversation. It's too funny.»

«The funny conversation ends here. Dad, bring mum home. I'm coming back before dinner.» Rin decided before striding back to the bar on the opposite side of the street.

«Did... did...! Did you hear her?!» Ryo exclaimed, looking at Rika, agape.

«You deserved it.» Rika bickered, looking in disappointment at her empty glass. «After all, I've always said that, even though she looks like me physically, she has your character.»

«That's not my character at all. That's yours. She is an illogical mix of you and your mother» he snarled, annoyed, before realizing that Rin and Kai were suddenly gone. «...okay, maybe she also looks like me. A little bit.»

* * *

Ryo didn't speak all the way home. He was gloomy and serious. On the other hand, Rika kept on sniggering silently, amused by her husband's jealousy for their daughter's first date. From the very first time she saw Ryo holding Rin in his arms, Rika had always known in her heart that her husband would have reacted badly when another man had tried to take his daughter away from him. She sighed caressing her bump, where another little girl kicked like a little wildcat.

«Hey, isn't that Ryuuji over there?» Ryo asked, interrupting Rika's thoughts. He pointed at their second-born who, hand in hand with a super cute girl, was entering a park nearby their house.

«Why is he hanging out with that chick?» Rika startled, annoyed.

«Why? Who is she? Woah, if she is only 13, she's already pretty enough! She's going to be hot when she grows. Good job, my son»

«No, no, no! She's not worth Ryuuji! She's just a stupid dimwit. Cheerleader of the school football team!»

«Being a cheerleader doesn't mean she must be stupid» Ryo protested.

«Having an ear ring doesn't mean he must be a thug» Rika mocked him, mimicking his voice as he reproached Rin.

«Fine, fine, then. Do we follow him?»

«Yes, Hotshot. Then we go back home, peacefully waiting for the other little one.» Rika said, dragging her husband towards the park. «I just want to be sure our son is fine.»

«Yeah, of course. I think I've already heard this one today, Wildcat».


End file.
